


Fated Flowers

by Animus_Melodiam



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mentions of Syaoran Yukito and Kero, mentions of sakura/syaoran, written on a spur of 3 am motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_Melodiam/pseuds/Animus_Melodiam
Summary: To her, Sakura was everything.





	Fated Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't write as often as I would like to anymore, but 3 am inspiration still runs through my veins.  
> Either way, I began this series not very long ago, and thusly am not very far into it, but I absolutely adore she who I have affectionately dubbed the Camera Lensbian.  
> This includes the detail of location of soul mark being an indicator for the type of bond it is because I find it easy to work with.

Soulmates were such interesting, fickle things: after all, who can explain just why a mark you're born with can dictate who's to become important to you.  
It was common knowledge that the location of your soulmark told you what the person it was for would become to you. If it was on the left side of your body, the bond was strictly platonic. The opposite rang true of the right being romantic bonds.

Tomoyo had never seen something like her solitary soulmark in recorded history.  
A single, precious sakura flower sat daintily in between her collar bones, falling on both the left and right side of the body in equal measure.  
A fated bond of indiscernible futures.

Mother always said to keep it covered. To not let anyone but her fated know. To not let anyone but her fated see she was different.

The young Daidouji never fully understood what the big deal about everything was.

That was, at least, until she finally met her fated.

Sakura Kinomoto was a gentle little thing of smiles and kindness who only saw the good of the world.  
She was perfect.  
Tomoyo immediately understood why she only had one soulmark: she knew she would never need nor want anyone more than this personified sunshine with which she had been blessed.

She fell in love before she knew what to do with herself.

She fell in love before she spotted the ornate sword wreathed in the elements on the right calf of her fated.

She fell in love with someone who would never love her the same.

Tomoyo decided then and there that nothing more mattered to her than the happiness of her flower.

To her, Sakura was everything.

She could only smile when she finally saw Sakura's soul mark for her amidst the myriad of marks that scattered her body. On the back of Sakura's left shoulder lay camera film wrapped around a spool like thread, the loose end coiling around and thinning as it led to a sewing needle.  
A platonic soul mark.  
It was crushing. It was reassuring.  
It was fated.

Tomoyo still loved her more than she loved herself.

So she would listen to her flower gush about the rabbit sleeping in a crescent moon on the underside of her left wrist and grumble of how it was on the wrong side of her body.  
She would see when a winged sun appeared opposite the moon as though by magic.  
She would watch when a boy wielding an ornate elemental sword barged into their lives.  
She would see when he stopped wearing his gloves, revealing a heartbreakingly familiar flower on the back of his right hand.

She would keep her collar bones covered. She would never speak a word of what could and would never be.  
She would smile and offer another costume she made, because she never could think of any other way to profess her undying love to her fated outside of every stitch, every piece of cloth, every garment she made.

Her flower truly never looked more lovely than she did when clothed in Tomoyo's love.  
(Tomoyo would ignore the breaking of her heart as she tried to convince herself of this, knowing wholeheartedly that Sakura was her most radiant when with he who she was fated to differently than anyone else)

  
Tomoyo never told anyone of her mark.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up anything of the soul marks I planned for this au:
> 
> Tomoyo:  
> \- Sakura: sakura flower. Middle of collar bones, falls on both left and right side of body in equal measure.
> 
> Sakura:  
> \- Syaoran: ornate sword covered in the elements. Right calf  
> \- Tomoyo: camera film wrapped around of spool and connected to sewing needle. Back of left shoulder.  
> \- Yukito/Yue: rabbit sleeping in crescent moon. Underside of left wrist.  
> \- Kero: winged sun. Upperside of left wrist. Appeared when he left the book.
> 
> Syaoran:  
> \- Sakura: sakura flower. Back of right hand. Wore gloves to cover it until they got together.
> 
>  
> 
> I havent thought of a mark design to represent Touya, but he and Yukito are romantic soulmates.  
> Thats basically it.


End file.
